Felix's Fetish for Fanfiction
by hochmodel
Summary: Having since game jumped with his friends after the movie was made about his co-worker's life, Felix discovers the internet and ultimately, fanfiction. Heroes Cuties.


**I do not own or Disney or Wreck-it-Ralph or Les Mis. **

**I'm not hating on any other ships, BTW. It just had to be in there for the sake of his character. **

He wished like the dickens that Ms. Calhoun and he really did get together in the end.

From the very beginning, he had developed a crush on his co-worker, Sergeant Calhoun.

Disney had shot a movie about a large "bad guy" finding himself while saving a little girl and earning respect from the people who had previously hated him. It was based on an actual event that had happened in Litwack's arcade- Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun, and Turbo all played major parts in the action.

One day, the friends had gone out to Tappers (only as friends, unfortunately). Disney, hearing of their story, asked to make a movie of it and for them to reenact all of their roles. They got a fake Brad (Calhoun was _not _happy about having to pretend to relive that, especially someone she didn't know) and an actor for Turbo, trying to make them both look as close to the originals as possible. Some of the characters were more than happy to take part. Others, such as Gene and Taffata, were a little reluctant, being embarrassed of their earlier behavior towards Ralph or Vanellope. Disney managed to coax them into it, and the movie became an award-winning hit.

One of the side effects, though, it being a Disney movie, was to add some non-existent (or what he wished was existent) romance in the movie. Who better to force together than Felix and Calhoun? The problem was, all of the events (besides the kiss on the bridge) actually happened between them in real life! He did save her in the Nesquick Sand. He did call her a dynamite gal, and was thrown out of the shuttle. She did come back to save everyone, and had his help in doing so. Yet, when he was about to confess his feelings, all he got before he could say a word was a thank you, an invitation for him and "Wreck-it" to meet her at Tapper's the next day, and a goodbye wave.

Having since game jumped with his friends, he discovered the internet and ultimately, . He curiously typed in his name, and he found multiple fan stories written about him and his friends! Most romantically paired him with someone- sometimes Ralph, which kind of freaked him out, considering the man was...a man (not that he had anything against homosexuals or bisexuals, but he wasn't one, himself); other times, Turbo, which freaked him out not only because of the whole man thing again, but also because he and Turbo hardly knew each other, and he had tried to kill the poor little handyman! Then a few paired him with Vanellope, and he had half a mind to angrily report them for portraying him as a pedophile.

Then he found the one pairing he wanted to -him and Calhoun.

He read countless stories about him and his secret crush, though he never had the courage to post one, himself. Some were very emotional, like the ones written by hochmodel (he tried to avoid those written by her. Usually there was a death or some sort of tragedy, and it made him tear at times when she wrote about his crush dying or being in pain). Others were light and cheerful, which were the ones he immensely enjoyed.

_There she was, basking in her feminine glory. Her blonde hair glistened in the sunlight, and her baby blue eyes stared into his robin egg ones. _Felix giggled. He loved her, don't get him wrong, but she didn't have feminine glory. There wasn't a feminine bone in her body! And, for some reason, it turned him on.

"_Baby, oh baby!"_

"_Tammy..." Felix muttered, gently placing his gloved hand on her exposed cheek. "I love you."_

Felix shook his head and sighed, wishing he could be like the Felix in the story. The Felix that could romance her into loving him and marrying him, just like they did in the movie (and every night in his dreams).

Smiling, he clicked out of that story and moved his curser over to a new one, entitled, "Two Bodies, One Flesh," by **Cy-bug-Hater**."

"Hmm, twelve reviews, he said.

"And then," he read aloud. "They were one, moving about, not talking...just expressing their love." He smiled and clicked on the tab. Scrolling his way through the story, he blushed a deep red. "Jiminy..." he muttered, clicking out before he could read anymore about him thrusting into her. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his throbbing erection.

He figured it was time to turn in for the night. He turned off his computer, turned off his lamp, and sadly settled in his lonesome bed, wishing that she was in it with him, like many of the stories proclaimed them to be.

WIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRWIRW IR

Tamora Calhoun was about to shut off for the night, but not before checking her fanfiction account. She clicked on her newest story's review tab, "Two Bodies, One Flesh".

**Wow. I loved how you portrayed Felix. He's so gentle and sweet, but also has a little bit of devil in him. Great job! **Said TAMORA-CALHOUN-BADASSNESS.

**AWWW! SO ADDDOOORBBBBSSS! **Said Hero-Mother-Cuties.

**I think I got horny **Said Perv357 (She grimaced when she saw this one. Disgusting).

**Is it weird that I masturbate to your stories? **Ask Prisoner 24602. ("Yes, yes it is. And why would you do a knock off of Les Mis for your username?! If you're going to reference it, do it right!" she thought.)

She sighed and closed her laptop. She tucked herself in, imaging it was Fix-it's room.

She slightly smiled. She knew he liked her. Hell, he probably loved her. But he was too shy to do anything about it. So, she was going to have to take the lead in this?

All the better.


End file.
